La sangre es más dulce que la miel
by Lullaby Snape
Summary: John ve un documental en la televisión y eso le hace pensar en su ya insostenible relación con Sherlock. Para cuando éste vuelve tendrán una de sus conversaciones 1/4 silencio, 1/4 palabras y 1/2 observación.


Hola! Primero quiero que sepan que es primera vez que publico algo sobre Sherlock y éste precisamente no es un escrito particularmente fácil, así que espero les guste.

La historia se sitúa casi tres años desde que Sherlock vuelve y creo que soy una homicida (ya entenderán). Al final del fic hay unas notas que creo serán importantes para que entiendan el sentido con el que escribí aunque pueden hacerme las preguntas que quieran si lo necesitan :)

*Nada me pertenece, todo es de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y más recientemente de Moftiss*

~~~O~~~

La sangre es más dulce que la miel

Escuchó la puerta de calle abrir y cerrarse, el maldito mando a distancia había decidido que era un buen momento para esconderse entre los pliegues de su sillón y la manta con que se había arropado. Con algo de suerte Sherlock no había escuchado más que unas pocas frases.

Abrió la puerta que daba la entrada al piso sin ceremonias y en silencio dejó su abrigo en el perchero junto a su bufanda, una de las tantas color azul índigo. John se divertía escogiendo una ligeramente distinta cada vez que tenía que comprarle un regalo, era una especie de broma personal que no sabía muy bien cómo había partido pero su compañero nunca dijo nada al respecto, simplemente alzaba una ceja e inclinaba la cabeza en un venia que acompañaba con un atisbo de sonrisa. De alguna forma esa había pasado a ser una broma compartida, aunque, y probablemente a causa de una paranoia, creía que Sherlock sabía algo que él no.

John desvió la mirada desde su amigo hasta sus manos, no se suponía que se le quedase viendo. Sus manos tampoco eran un buen punto en el que enfocarse, eso dirigía los ojos de Sherlock hasta ellas y estaban tensas, él no lo dejaría pasar, muy posiblemente se regocijaría en un ruidoso silencio y entonces no habría ninguna buena salida para él, ni subir a su cuarto, ni quedarse ahí como si nada o decir alguna excusa. Vivir con Sherlock era agotador, en más de un sentido, sobre todo ahora en que sabía un poco cómo funcionaba su morboso sentido del humor.

Suspiró sin darse cuenta, dando paso a la resignación.

-¿Quieres un poco de té? –preguntó cuando ya estaba a medio camino de la cocina, había escogido el camino junto a la chimenea para cambiar de habitación. Evitar a Sherlock era casi peor que no hacerlo y le permitió a su mano derecha cerrarse en un puño. Odiaba pensar, últimamente pensaba demasiado… extrañaba ser un soldado, esa era la mejor parte de su pasado. Era lo que más extrañaba de cierta forma. En esos tiempos no vivía con tanta duda en el alma filtrándose a cada estimulo, se había pasado cada tanda comercial mirando fijo la pantalla y diciéndose que debía poner otra cosa.

Sherlock no le había respondido, eso era habitual. O quizá sí lo hizo pero su propia voz en la cabeza sonaba fuerte y no le dejaba escuchar nada más.

La tetera estaba en el fuego, las tazas dispuestas en la bandeja. Las miró unos segundos pensando si era buena idea llevarla o simplemente tomar las tazas. Una bandeja que no caería ni en su mesa ni en la de Sherlock porque ambas estabas llenas de otras cosas. De todas formas no había leche y él sabía que su compañero tomaba dos de azúcar. ¿Realmente necesitaba la estúpida bandeja? Suspiró de nuevo, un acto más teatral esta vez, porque fue acompañado de sus manos apoyadas a cada lado de la charola y su cabeza caída en total despojo de su constante aire marcial. Los hombros caídos y la espalda curvada, el pelo algo crecido producía sombras en su rostro.

Unos instantes y sonó el silbido del agua ya lista. Al levantar la cabeza se encontró con los ojos de Sherlock, porque parecía que todo Sherlock se había condensado en sus ojos y era lo único que John veía. Aterrador.

Sin platillos. Se había dejado la bandeja y todo lo demás en la mesa de la cocina, Sherlock soplaba calmadamente desde el borde de su taza. John se calentaba las manos en la suya. Su expresión adusta, como si estuviese molesto. Lo estaba, con él mismo, con su estupidez, con Sherlock y su capacidad de verlo todo siempre, de hacerlo sentir miedo en esos momentos. Sherlock también tendría que traer un botón de apagado, John era el terrorista que se mete en problemas, siempre lo era.

Pese a lo amargo de ese recuerdo, sonrió. Entonces, como una fotografía, sus ojos tornasolados y rojos de irritación se le aparecieron claros como el día. Como ese día. Entonces se entristeció, porque había sido un tonto al pensar que terminaría sus días en cualquier otro lugar que no fuese ese sillón, siendo consciente hasta de su ritmo respiratorio, porque todo delata y está siendo la distracción del único detective consultor del mundo en sus ratos de ocio.

Problemas de confianza, había dicho su terapeuta años atrás… le tentaba ir a otro, pero no había ninguno que escapara de las intimidaciones e influencia de Mycroft, había llegado a comprender la asfixia constante que debía sentir Sherlock al estar bajo su sombra. Enderezó la espalda y miró alrededor, porque era peligroso seguir ensimismado viendo su té mientras la voz del presentador tomaba forma en su mente diciendo que _la miel es más dulce que la sangre*_ y John había pasado casi media hora haciendo una nota mental de porque si y porque no estaba de acuerdo con ello.

-Entonces… ¿te estabas sintiendo aficionado al arte esta noche, John? –Sherlock sabía, siempre sabía. Maldición.

-Era un simple documental –le respondió consciente que habría palidecido unos tres tonos.

-Cuando estuve fuera corrí en España un tiempo y escuché sobre ellos…

-La generación del 27, interesantes todos –le cortó John apurando el té en dos largos sorbos –me iré a la cama, es tarde. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Se le escapó una leve mueca de malestar. Debía dejar de decir esas cosas. Se había dicho a si mismo cuando volvió al piso que dejaría de decirlas. Se había hecho prometer tantas cosas que ya no recordaba ni la mitad y las pocas que recordaba siempre las rompía, incluso la más importante.

-Quédate John.

El estaba a medio camino en la escalera pero se quedó petrificado. La voz de Sherlock sonó a orden y a súplica al mismo tiempo. John cerró los ojos con fuerza un segundo, sopesando si es que Sherlock sólo estaba siendo el cretino manipulador que era o si éste se había decantado por una honestidad que tampoco era totalmente reconfortante. Mintiendo o no Sherlock podía lastimar, el punto era que muchas veces esta no era una real decisión de su amigo. Por otra parte ya se cumplirían tres años desde su retorno y esta noche, justo ésta, Sherlock había decidido hacer un comentario en relación a esos dos años en que no estuvo y lo arruinó todo. En que lo dejó arruinarlo a él también… si hubiese vuelto seis meses antes, si hubiese esperado seis meses él. Bajó los escalones y se sentó pesadamente en el sofá, la mesa de centro acentuando una imagen de atrincheramiento. John lo sabía, pero necesitaba establecer límites.

Sherlock estaba de pie frente a la chimenea, la luz que ésta producía a sus espaldas daba la impresión de abrazarle como un halo que acentuaba la imagen que John había configurado de él en su inconsciente. Se restregó los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Dolía.

-Cuando volví creí que la miel bastaría y pasé más de un año llamándome cobarde, ese Dalí es un hipócrita. Además no me agrada nadie que se atreva a ser más cretino que yo –le dijo con ese aire de hablar sobre cosas superfluas, ese que usaba cuando el tema era demasiado para él.

John no sentía el piso bajo sus pies. Esa era la clase de cosas que no esperaba, Sherlock en medio de su sala siendo loco y valiente, diciéndole que escogía la sangre aunque había estado dispuesto a aceptar la miel. Sherlock confirmándole que podía ser generoso aunque eso lo hiciera sufrir. El muy maldito… conociendo cada dato bajo el sol.

Casi tres años desde su reaparición. Y de pronto, sin más, simplemente, decodificadamente, le estaba diciendo lo que sentía, lo que quería. Tenía ganas de correr hacia él y hacia la puerta. La mesa, su trinchera, era un enemigo ahora. El no era un poeta que deja fluir sus emociones y no puede hacer más que pestañear y tragar y perder el habla porque Sherlock lo está mirando y analizando todo. Pero entonces John observa, una de las pocas veces en que ha podido hacerlo, o en que Sherlock se lo permite. Comprende que ha perdido años y años. Ahí está siendo conminado a ir a una especie de Italia** en forma de aceptación que lo salvaría de la muerte más decadente que puede tenerse, esa a la que uno se arrastra cuando se es infiel a sí mismo. Por eso Lorca se había ganado en una hora su respeto porque él era fiel. Así que se convenció de que no podía, veinte minutos después de reconocerlo, deshonrar esa hidalguía. Ya no podía jugar a la ignorancia, tres duelos eran suficientes, más cuando su corazón siempre volvía al mismo punto.

-Escojo la sangre también, de todas formas tenía casi cinco puntos más a favor que la miel –su voz sonando estrangulada y rasposa, saliendo como en un susurro. Sentía el estómago revuelto y los ojos acuosos, como si todo su cuerpo se hubiera tensado por años y finalmente se desentumeciera. Fue consciente de la sonrisa escapando de sus labios, pero más real parecía la que casi con timidez se formaba en el rostro de Sherlock. El aire entre ellos ligero otra vez, ya no más elefantes al medio de la sala ya de por sí abarrotada.

En dos zancadas y un pisoteo de su trinchera se había deshecho de la distancia, sitiado en terreno propio y ya sin armas. Un soldado derrotado en la victoria. Este moreno sin bigotes, no español sino británico y que de pintura comprendía lo que él de poesía, reproducía _The kiss*** _con una inocencia y genialidad que tomó a John por sorpresa pero que le hizo sentir una calidez tan pasmosa que detuvo por completo los pensamientos que hasta entonces habían vuelto su mente en un vendaval.

-Prometo no dejarme arrastrar por la megalomanía si tú renuncias a los romances con los que te distraes –le dijo Sherlock con sus manos sosteniéndole el rostro y la respiración hecha un desastre.

-Sólo no te aburras, Sherlock –dijo apretando el agarre sobre la chaqueta negra del otro.

-Nunca más, John.

~~~o~~~

Bueno, creo que tengo cosas que explicar. Escribí esto en un rato porque en un recorrido bastante orgánico de los hechos estuve todo un día en lo que se conoce mejor como "vagabundeo por internet". Me puse a leer varias notas sobre la relación que existió entre Salvador Dalí y Federico García Lorca. Si bien me gustaba el trabajo de ambos por separado no era especialmente una entendida. Ellos en su juventud tuvieron un algo que Dalí rechazó, él era un sujeto muy particular, de los más particulares que he visto (sino vean algunas de sus entrevistas). Si quieren saber más les recomiendo mucho que busquen sobre ellos.

Tengo que aclarar que esto es una aproximación de lo que aprendí en ese vagar por internet, pensaba en John y Sherlock, cada uno como una mezcla de Lorca y Dalí en distintos aspectos, aunque aquí creo que los plasmé más definidos en uno y otro porque si no sería más enredado de lo que ya es.

*_La miel es más dulce que la sangre_: pintura de Dalí de 1926, que dentro de muchas interpretaciones, con la que decidí quedarme es que Dalí, a pesar de su bocaza y su constante descrédito al sentimentalismo, le dice a Lorca que prefiere eso etéreo que los une ante lo físico (ya que Lorca había intentado llevar al siguiente nivel su relación). Un tipo de amor platónico, que sin embargo creo que a los dos les lastimó.

**Ir a Italia: Federico García Lorca fue asesinado durante la Guerra Civil Española y Dalí dijo que un tiempo se sintió culpable por no haber insistido más convenciéndole de irse con él a Italia, evitado así la muerte de su amigo.

***_The Kiss_: pintura de Dalí de 1927, en ella hay dos caras traspuestas cuyos labios se tocan levemente. Las caras pertenecen al propio Dalí y a García Lorca.

Si lo leen nuevamente y le dan más sentidos y profundidad creo que me doy por más que pagada.

Saludos! ^^


End file.
